My haunted ghost story
by secretdream1
Summary: This is a story about how Korra, Rosey, their new friend Sierra, Mako, and Bolin survive Bayville scream. The place evryone believes that is haunted. Will they survive or will they die? Find out in My haunted ghost story.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone! Secretdream1 here with a new story! Hope u like it and don't forget to review, follow, and favorite! :)

Korra's POV

I was at the age of 17 while my only friend who's my sister was 14 when our first ghost story happened. It was around the middle of November, the time our grandmother died. since we were visting a place called Bayville scream park, we were not only gonna stay there but we were gonna live there! Great now I'm gonna move into a house that I have never seen before in my life. I kept hearing rumors that our new home was haunted. Yeah right! Like I would believe that! After the funeral ended, we got into our white suv car and drove to our new home.

"Okay girls we will be there in a sec!" my cruel heartless and bitter sweet mother said.

"I really want to know why mom is making us move here" my sister Rosey muttered to me.

"Hey! Young lady, do u want to have another slap in the face for being rude?" my mother said.

"She did nothing wrong!" I said defending my little sister.

"Do you want to have a smack in the face to, Korra?"

"No mom." I replied.

"Good! We will be there soon just you wait girls!"

After what seemed like forever, we arrived at the gates and we pull in. The courtyard had vines, and fog all over the place. I lookked out the car window and noticed a girl about my age standing by the gates. She had her long wavy blonde hair up in a ponytail and she wore a purple tee shirt with "Who's that chick?" written in white letters, blue jeans, and black flats. Rosey and I got out of the car and went around the back while our mother was talking to our grandmother's friends. I noticed that the girl that was by the gates walked over to us.

She said "Helllo! My name is Sierra. You must be the new family that will be moving here. Here let me help you with those bags." I handed her some of the bags and Sierra, Rosey and I walked back to our new home.

"I forgot to introduce ourselves. My name is Korra and this is my sister Rosey." I say.

"Well it's nice to meet you both. I will show you to your rooms once we arrive there." Sierra says.

"Not to be rude and all but Bayville scream looks like its haunted." Rosey says.

"Haha. I know what you mean. People believe that this place is haunted cause *leans in close* they belive that spirits roam around the place and that with every new family that moves in, they will die and and become spirts. But thats just an old legend I hope." Sierra replied as we enter the big house.


	2. Chapter 2

Korra's POV

Sierra showed my sister and I to our rooms. My room was big with wooded crabings on my bed. The details were amazing! I could hardly believe it! I can't believe that people say that this place is haunted when its seems like its not!

"This room is so pretty!" I say.

"It is. Sierra? Where exactly is my room? Cause I want my room to be next to Korra's." Rosey says.

"Don't worry! Actually, your rooms are connected to each other so don't worry. Okay?"

"Yay! Did u hear that?" Rosey whispered.

"Hear what?" I said.

"I thought I heard voices coming from this room saying something about Sierra and us. I don't know but that's what I heard." Rosey replyed.

"What makes you say that?" Sierra said.

I look in Sierra's direction and notice that sweat is coming down a little on her face. I put a hand on her shoulder and she jumps a little.

Sierra's POV

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped a little. I got scared. So I turned around and it was just Korra. I relaxed a little. It was just Korra and not the council members. If they found out I was becoming friends with 2 humans who knows what they will do to me!

"Hey Sierra? Are you okay? You seem a little stressed. What's wrong?" Korra asked.

"Ya, Sierra? What's wrong?" Rosey asked.

"Um nothing. Nothing at all! I'm fine really! There's really nothing to worry about." I gave them both a fake smile to get them off the track.

They can not know about the council members or me being part human and part spirit. That is the number one rule in the book of spirits. The penalty for humans finding out is getting hanged for the rest of your eternal life and having dark spirits stab you in the heart everyday of your eternal life.


End file.
